Friendship is the best medicine
by BabyHarley19
Summary: Roxanne catches a cold but doesn't want her friends to worry. Luckily Percy And Oliver are there to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so a good friend of mine wanted me to write this story and so I did. I just love Harry Potter and I feel that Percy is underrated and not appreciated enough.**

**Disclaimer: Roxanne is the only character that is mine(although I really wish I did own Harry Potter) **

**On with Chapter one of friendship Is the best medicine **

The average person gets sick with about two to three colds a year, usually one being a real kicker for people. It's hard to figure out when a cold is actually coming on or where it really hits, but when it does you suddenly find yourself coughing, feeling drained and unable to breathe through your nose. Your throat hurts, your body is both hot and cold, and it's a real miserable time. A time where the only things that matter are sleep, the stock of tissues kept beside the bed, and the medicine that keeps you hazy through all of it. Thankfully the common cold doesn't last too long, and soon you forget why you never wanted to leave bed and your body is finally ready to work again. Life goes back to normal and you forget all about the days of misery with that damn cold. Time passes, and you slowly get careless. Running through rain puddles, not wearing a sweater when it's cold out, you do things that can put you at risk for that horrible feeling again, and then BAM it hits you. The common cold.

This was true for everyone, whether or not you have magic so when Roxanne Saint-Vincent woke up one morning in her dorm at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with a sore throat and stuffy nose. Her head spun, her muscles were sore, and she was slow as she got ready. She yawned as she exited her dorm and walked down the stairs into the common room where her two best friends, Percy and Oliver were sitting on the couch, waiting for her. As soon as they spotted her, both boys stood up and smiled; together the 3 gryffindors made their way to breakfast. Once they made it to the great hall, they all sat down at the long table, Percy and Oliver started eating but Roxanne just stared at her plate; Percy eyed his friend as Roxanne just sat there, not touching any of her food.

"Tired, Roxie?" Percy asked as he lifted his fork to bring some scrambled eggs to his mouth. Roxanne shrugged, not looking up at the red head. Aren't you going to eat?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not hungry." She mumbled, under her friends sceptical eye.

"You'll be starving by lunch." Oliver argued and Roxanne shook her head in disagreement. She could barely stand the smell of food, and she could barely look at it sitting on the table never mind actually eat it. Both boys sighed and shrugged, standing up and grabbing their school bags. Roxanne took a quick gulp of her pumpkin juice before standing up too, and following her friends out of the great hall. The boys glanced at Roxanne then grinned, chuckling quietly.

"Um, Roxie? You forgot something." Oliver teased and Roxanne blinked, looking around before realizing she didn't have her bag. Roxanne blushed and quickly dashed back into the great hall, grabbed her bag and ran back to her friends. The 3 Gryffindors split up and headed for their morning classes; For Roxanne, the day passed as slowly as it possibly could. Classes felt too hot and by lunch she felt stuffy and bloated. She sniffled every once in awhile, but Percy and Oliver didn't seem to notice thankfully. She hated when her friends worried too much about her. The blonde yawned a few times during lunch hour, which amused Oliver to no end as he poked at her and teased. Roxanne would put on a sweet fake smile, but the teen was nearly ready to pass out by the time she had finished all her classes. She Oliver and Percy were sitting in the library after class doing homework, Roxanne glanced at the clock for the fifth time since she had started her potions essay and she suddenly sneezed. Percy raised his eyebrows, chuckling softly.

"Bless you." He said and Roxanne nodded, before sneezing again softly. Percy blinked, a frown on his face. Oliver looked at her as well, both boys were hoping their friend wasn't getting sick.

"Roxie, you feeling alright?" Percy asked, seeing how Roxanne wasn't her normal bubbly self

"Are you sick? We can go back to the tower if you're ill" Oliver told her, he stared at his best friend, finally noticing how pale she is except for the red tinted on her cheeks.

"I'm fine, probably just allergies" Roxanne told the two boys hoping they would buy it. Percy gave her a knowing look before placing the back of his hand on her head. "Roxanne!" Percy exclaimed as he pulled his hand back quickly in alarm, eyes wide. "You have a fever, are you sure you're alright?" He asked and Roxanne sniffled, looking down.

Just a cold is all Perce." The witch mumbled, not wanting to attract too much attention. Oliver looked at percy and then at Roxanne before standing up and lifting the weak girl into his arms, despite her protests that she was fine.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Oliver told her carrying his friend as he would a child, having forced her legs around his waist. Roxanne gave in, resting her head on Oliver's shoulder and sighing against his neck. She closed her eyes, listening to Oliver and Percy's footsteps. Oliver could hear Roxanne's quiet, warm breathing against his neck and sighed, both boys were mentally disciplining themselves for not being able to see the signs of their best friend being sick this morning. Roxanne closed her eyes as they stepped into the common room, slightly from being so tired and partially from being embarrassed from being carried, though she really didn't mind that much. She had been so sluggish all day, and the break was nice. Oliver sat her on the couch, Percy sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, rubbing her back softly and kissing her head.

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling good Roxie?" Percy murmured and Roxanne blinked open her eyes slowly, looking up at his face.

"Sorry, didn't want you to worry" she mumbled, Percy smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Let's just get you better, love" he murmured and rubbed her back still, watching her as she fell asleep in his arms.

**End of chapter 1. Plz leave a review. Don't know when chapter 2 will be up but it will be sometime soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So here is chapter 2 of friendship is the best medicine, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Roxanne**

Roxanne sat up, coughing harshly into her arm and sniffling as she tried to breathe through her nose which was grossly plugged. She frowned, very unhappy about still feeling sick. She felt too hot, but when she pushed the blankets off of her body the air hit her clammy skin and she shivered. Yawning, she found she needed to breathe through her mouth because she was so stuffed up. She glanced around and found all of her dorm mates sleeping. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she frowned because it was merely four in the morning. But she couldn't sleep now, simply because she could barely breathe. Her throat burned, so she decided to get out of bed to get a mug of tea from the kitchen. Roxanne grabbed her bathrobe and made her way out of the tower and headed towards the kitchen.

When she passed the glass windows, she saw her reflection and grimaced because she looked horrible. Dark rings under her eyes which were tired looking, her skin was flushed in an unattractive way, her hair was damp with sweat and uncontrollable bed head styled, and she overall looked the part of a sick person. She muttered about damn colds, sniffled, then continued on to the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and grimaced when the lights from the candles hurt her eyes. She put on water to boil, grabbing a mug and a tea bag. She felt like shit, rubbing her eyes, yawning then groaning as her throat burned.

"Roxanne?" A tired voice said from behind her, making her jump. She turned to see Percy and Oliver, both who looked very sleepy, yawning and rubbing their eyes before walking up to her. Percy laid a cool hand over Roxanne's hot forehead, humming in displeasure to feel the heat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Roxanne frowned.

Horrible." She said and Percy nodded in understanding.

"You sound stuffed up." He said and Roxanne nodded with a pout.

"Badly." She admitted and then was taken over by a coughing fit. Oliver and Percy watched in sympathy, the kettle hissing because the water was boiled.

Oliver poured the hot water into the mug, the tea bag immediately making the water a dark brown; nearly black. Percy grabbed the milk as Roxanne sniffled and watched thankfully as her friends made her tea for her. Oliver handed her the hot mug of tea and led her back to the tower. Roxanne sat down on the couch as Percy went off to find a thermometer. Oliver sat next to her and guided her head into his lap, combing his fingers through her long blonde hair; Percy came back with a thermometer in his hand as well as her baby blue quilt, draping the quilt over her frame, Percy stuck the thermometer under Roxanne's tongue. The witch pouted gently, staring at her best friend as they both waited.

When it beeped Percy took it from between those pouty lips and frowned to see Roxanne still had a fever. He quickly made his way towards the bathroom and came out with a damp cloth, gently Percy placed the cloth over Roxanne's forehead; Roxanne sighed in bliss before shutting her eyes and falling into an uneasy sleep. She tossed and turned for the rest of the night and before long it was morning. She gathered her surroundings and saw Percy and Oliver asleep on the couch with her, Percy was the first to wake up, He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking down at Roxanne who looked up at him from under the fringe of her hair. Oliver had woken up as well and both boys were staring at the sick girl.

"Morning." Roxanne rasped softly, her voice sounding horrible. Percy and Oliver frowned as Roxanne tiredly sat up, her body aching and sore.

"You look worse." Oliver mumbled and Roxanne looked at him before sneezing into her arm. "Do you want us to stay with you today?" Percy asked

"I'll be okay, you two still have to go to class. Besides Oliver has practice and you have prefect duties afterwards." Roxanne said to them

"Are you sure, we don't mind." Oliver told her

"I'm sure, now go before your late" She said before laying back down

Both boys sighed before going to their dorm and changing into clean robes. They came back down and saw Roxanne asleep once more, strands of hair falling into her face. Oliver walked over to her and brushed the hair back and kissed her head; Roxanne made a noise before rolling over on her back. Percy and Oliver walked out of the common room, making their way to class and already wishing the day was over already.

**And there Is chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it. Plz leave a review**


End file.
